


Condition One

by LauraRoslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Five times they didn't, One time they did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times their attempts at sex were interrupted and the one time it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought while rewatching this show that it must be really frustrating for the Viper pilots to be drawn away at a moment's notice by an emergency. This was the result.

Her hands roamed along his thighs as he read, one of his hands idly resting in her hair. His fingers played with the auburn strands and her fingers continued wandering until he finally set the book down and looked at her. 

"Do you have something else on your mind?" He kept his finger between the pages as a bookmark, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be going back to it anytime soon. 

She lazily grinned at him. "I do, actually." She pushed herself up and kissed him softly, her hand bracing herself against his chest. 

"Why didn't you say something?" he murmured when they parted. 

"Because I love listening to your voice." She kissed him again and he allowed his arm to wind around her thin waist, gently pulling her into his lap. 

She settled against him, her arm wrapping around his neck as they kisses. His tongue traced along her lips until they opened in a soft moan, her fingers lightly tugging at his hair. She pressed against him and he felt his body reacting to how close she was, drawing a low groan from him. 

He wrapped both arms around her and shifted so she was pressed against the couch, one leg dangling off as he kneeled over her. He trailed his hands up her thighs and her skirt moved with them, revealing her long and pale legs. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of her stomach and she gasped softly. 

Before he could move further, the blaring alarm sounded throughout the ship. He immediately straightened up as the Gaeta's voice followed. 

"Action stations, action stations. Set Condition One across the fleet. Admiral Adama, please report to the CIC."

With a sigh, he rose from the couch and helped her to sit up, a grimace crossing his face. "I need to go."

She nodded her understanding, her hand pressed against her chest while she tried to calm her breathing. "Be safe."

"You should rest." As he spoke, he fixed his uniform and grabbed his jacket off the chair, his fingers swiftly buttoning it up. 

She huffed and loosely crossed her arms, denying him a response. He stared at her for a moment before he turned and hurried from the room.


	2. Two

She had been keyed up all day, hiding away in Adama's rack and curled up with book after book. Billy had given her a concerned look when she asked him to reschedule her meeting with the Quorom, but she was too ansty--and frankly horny--to consider meeting with them. And Bill had been in the CIC since before she woke up, leaving her with little to occupy herself. 

When he finally made his way back to his rack, she immediately rose from the couch and wrapped her arms around him. He looked surprised as she kissed him, one hand tangling in his uniform and the kiss stopping him from questioning her. She was breathless when they finally parted. 

He cleared his throat and rested his hand on her hip, holding her close despite his confusion. "What was that about?"

She shrugged and tilted her head to look up at him. "I had nothing to do today." Her lips turned down in something close to a pout. 

"You had a meeting with the Quorom." He watched her as she stepped back, her pout becoming more pronounced. 

"I moved it to tomorrow." She waved her hand before she rested it on his chest, absently playing with the top button. 

He started to respond, but she kissed him again. He hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her; he knew just how stubborn she could be and if she didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't. 

He guided her back toward the rack and helped her lay back before he climbed in next to her. It wasn't a space built for two, but he held himself over her and kissed her, careful not to press his weight against her thin body. 

She ran her hands down his chest, undoing each button she passed. He felt the fabric loosen and he slid it off, tossing it toward the closest chair while her hands pushed at his undershirts. She bit her lower lip as she worked to remove the rest of his clothes, swearing softly when they tangled with his dog tags. 

He sat up to remove his shirts, but the alarm sounded before he could tug them over his head. She groaned and leaned her head back, hands sliding away from his body as he pulled his shirts back down. 

They said nothing as he climbed off and retrieved his outer shirt, but he could see the disappointment in her expression. He paused and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he walked out of the room, the hatch shutting loudly behind him.


	3. Three

He left Tigh in charge of the CIC, giving him plenty of time to light the candles and lay dinner out for when she returned from Colonial One. She was beyond surprised when she stepped through the hatch and she was all too happy to sit down to a quiet dinner. 

When they finished and cleared away the dishes, he guided her to the rack and they curled up together, hands slowly wandering beneath the blankets. He held her close and unzipped her skirt so he could slide his hand along her leg. She shifted onto her side, wiggling her skirt down further until she was free of it. He stroked her bare thigh, watching as she shivered and moved closer to him, her soft gasps filling the small space. 

He shifted to kiss her, slow and gentle, and she immediately returned it as she pressed against his chest. The sudden blaring of the alarm caused her to jerk away, her eyes sliding closed. 

"You think I'd be used to that," she sighed, watching as he pushed the blankets off and carefully climbed over her. 

His movements revealed her buried skirt and she grabbed it, rising as well to tug it on and smooth out the creases. He started redressing in his uniform and the alarm continued blaring around them. 

"Admiral Adama and President Roslin to the CIC immediately," Gaeta ordered. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her glasses off the table; he handed her her jacket and she shrugged it on as they made their way into the corridor.


	4. Four

They hadn't seen each other in nearly two days. A mess with the Quorom kept her on Colonial One and the continuous reappearance of two Raiders kept him busy in the CIC. When she finally returned to Galactica and he was able to break free of command, he found her in a small, rarely used conference room.

She smiled when he entered and closed the hatch, leaving two marines stationed outside. She looked him over and sashayed her way over, her heels the only sound in the room for a few moments. 

"How long do you have?" She kept control of her voice, all too aware of how close the marines were. 

"It depends on if those frakking Raiders come back." He wrapped his arms around her and slipped her shirt from her skirt, immediately sliding his hand up her sides to her bra. 

She shivered beneath his touch and he backed her toward the table, his hands brushing back down to the waistband of her skirt. He stroked down her thighs and she rose up to kiss him, her arms winding around his neck while he pushed her skirt up. 

"Oh, gods," she moaned softly, her fingers winding in his hair. 

He pressed her against the table and pushed her skirt up higher; when she sat on the edge, the cool metal created goosebumps along her thighs. She pulled him closer and he let out a low groan as he kissed her again. 

The alarm sounded barely a moment later, followed by loud pounding on the door from the marines. "Admiral, the Raiders have been spotted again!"

"Frak me," she muttered as he stepped back and she slid off the table. 

"I was trying," he huffed, adjusting his uniform as he moved to the hatch. 

He glanced back to make sure she was decent before he left, following the marine escort back to the CIC.


	5. Five

She found him leaning against the sink in his rack, face damp from where he had recently washed and shaved. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, rising up on her tiptoes so she could rest her head on his shoulders. He saw her in the mirror and she smiled. 

She trailed kisses down his neck until she rested flat on her bare feet, her heels abandoned by the door. She ran her hands down his bare arms until she reached the hem of his undershirts and then slowly pushed them up and off. He turned around to face her and cupped her cheek, kissing her firmly. She gasped and leaned against him, his hands gently holding her close to him. 

"Bed, please," she murmured when their kiss broke. 

He nodded and took a few steps back, but the loud alarm soon halted his movements. She closed her eyes and sighed, automatically reaching for his shirts. She stood by as he quickly redressed and he was gone within moments, the hatch locking shut behind him.


	6. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time they did.

An issue with the water in his rack and a desire to be near her left both of them in her pathetically small room on Colonial One. They retrieved another couch and pushed them together; it would work well enough as their sleeping arrangements for a few days.

She laid with her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand absently tracing along his bare chest. She knew Billy had gone to bed and the next room over was empty, but the walls weren't the thickest on the ship. 

He murmured sleepily and raised his hand to run his fingers through her hair. She let out a pleased hum and he continued massaging, feeling her soft locks between his fingers. After a moment, his eyes opened and met dark green eyes and a small smirk. 

She started to roll closer but he shifted them so he was on top instead, holding himself up enough so he didn't hurt her. She smiled up at him and trailed her hands down his chest. He made quick work of her nightgown and it fluttered to the ground beside their couches, but he was already focused on brushing his hands up and down her sides, across her stomach. 

She shivered beneath him, soft gasps falling from her parted lips. She leaned up and kissed him, her hand coming up to cup his neck and hold him close. He groaned and gently spread her legs so he could settle between them, slowly siting up and trailing his hands down her legs. 

He moved his hands across her stomach and she spread her legs more, allowing him to slip a hand between them and move his fingers across her entrance. Her hips rocked up and he slowly eased a finger inside, his other hand stroking for her thigh to her stomach and back again. 

She moaned beneath him, her hand tangling in the blanket as he added a second finger and gently rocked them in and out. She swore softly and he added a third finger after a moment, bending to kiss across her slightly rounded stomach. She moaned a little louder and he slipped his fingers from her body, causing her to whimper softly. 

He positioned himself over her again and she tangled their fingers together. He kissed her as he pushed him, his hips moving slowly until they connected with hers and she shuddered beneath him. 

"Gods...." she breathed out, eyes closed while she adjusted to him. "Oh, gods."

He kissed her again and started to rock his hips back and forth, working up to a slow pace. She wrapped her arm around him and gripped his shoulder, her grip tightening as she encouraged him. He moved faster, mindful of how fragile she seemed beneath him. 

He felt her clenching around him and kept up his pace, shifting just enough to ease his hand back between her legs. She cried out as he pressed his fingers against her body, stroking in small circles to the rhythm of his thrusts. He groaned and kissed her again just as she came, shuddering and gasping his name. 

He soon followed her, holding her close while her body worked him through his climax. He carefully pulled out and collapsed next to her, drawing her into his arms as she curled against him. They panted softly and she rested her head on his chest again, his heartbeat almost thunderous in her ear.


End file.
